Attachments
Attachments are equipables which enhance, alter or boost various stats of your ship and are your secondary way of improving your ship. Currently there are 467 known attachments in the official release, and 497 in the alpha release of CounterAttack. You can obtain Attachments through various means, reaching from destroying certain enemies and bosses to wielding certain combinations, finding secrets or fulfilling certain tasks that award you either with a guaranteed, or a chance to unlock an attachment. As you progress through the game, it is your task to optimize and combine your attachments and seek out the best ways to enhance your ship in as many ways as possible. Attachments are coming in 2 different variants, each affecting different parts of your ship: * Modules, which enhance ship specific stats, provide drops, specialize your weaponry or spawn in friendly NPC's. * Weapons, which alter, enhance and upgrade your weapons to get the maximum out of them. From the very beginning you can wield 3 modules and 3 weapons on your ship which can be further enhanced to 4 modules and 4 weapons by using battle pods, or by using battle pods adj. for 5 module and 5 weapon-slots. Furthermore, Module weapon and Weapon module can convert 1 existing slot to the other, offering up to 6 slots in one of the two slots. Attachment Rarity Attachments rarity is identified by the color of the text. Higher rarities usually mean better stats. * Common - White * Uncommon - Blue * Rare - Gold * Epic - Orange * Steam Items - Purple * Seasonal - Green List of modules * Ablative Armor * Ace Burst * Acid Cloud (adj) * Added Time (adj) * Advanced Battery * Afterburner * Alpha Meson Proto * Angry Killstreaks * Angry Life * Angry Powerups * Angry Reloader * Angry Powerup Reloader * Annoyed Reloader * Ares Module * Art-of-War * Attachment Enthusiast * Attachment Specialist * Attachment Specialist Adj * Attachment Specialist Imp * Attack Aura * Attack Drone * Aura Amplifier * Aura Amplifier Adj * Aura Amplifier Imp * Autobeam * Autogun * Barrel Grease * Battle Pods * Battle Pods Adj * Beam Freak * Beam Hunter Drone * Beam Mastery * Beam Rerouting * Bolt-on-Gun * Bubble Life * Circle of Hearts * Cloaking Device * Cloaking Device Adj * Corrupted Luck * Critical Aura * Critical Aura Adj * Critical Enhancer * Critical Evasion * Critical Slowness * Damage Enhancer * Damage Enhancer Adj * Defence Drone * Defiance Shield * Distinguished Professor * Drone Bays * Drone Freak * Elite * Energy Pool * Energy Pool Adj * Ethereal Form * Expert Shot * Explosive Killstreaks * Explosive Life * Explosive Powerups * Explosive Ultimate * Extra Drone * Fast Gun * Final Defiance * Fleeting Mesons * Fleeting Side * Focused Lab Assistant * Focused Precognition * Frugal Ultimate * Frugal Ultimate Adj * Frugal Ultimate Imp * Hardened Reactor * Heavy Energy * Heavy Reinforcements * Heavy Support Fighter * High Power Meson * High Power Plasma * Hunter Prototype * Intuition * Jolly Field * Kazachok Energy * Kill Strike * Kringle Reactor * Lab Assistant * Lazy Meson * Lazy Plasma * Lively Pilot * Lucky * Lucky Shot * Marconi Device * Meson Coils * Meson Coils Adj * Micro Jump Drive * Micro Jump Drive Adj * Micro Jump Drive Imp * Micro Jump Drive Proto * Midas Reactor * Miniaturization * Miniaturization Adj * Miniaturization Imp * Mini You * Missile Enthusiast * Missile Master * Ninja Pilot * Nuclear Killstreaks * Nuclear Life * Offensive Aura * Overly Accelerated * PDL Adj * PDL Imp * PDL Prototype * Phase Cloaking Device * Plasma Expert * Plasma Rerouting * Point Defence Laser * Power Life * Power To Engines * Power To Weapons * Precognition * Professor * Protected Life * Prototype Autogun * Quantium Converter * Quantium Detector * Quantium Life * Quantium Magnet * Quantium Reactor * Quantium Reactor Adj * Quantium Reactor Improved * Quantium Reserve * Quantium Scavenger * Quantium Scavenger Adj * Quantium Thruster * Quick Gun * Quickshot Aura * Rapid Gun * Reinforcements * Sacrifice * Savior * Scientist * Serendipity * Sharpshooter * Shield * Shield Regenerator * Ship Mastery * Ship Mastery Adj * Ship Mastery Imp * Side Amp * Side Master * Side Rerouting * Slow Meson * Sluggish Meson * Sluggish Plasma * Speed Aura * Strange Module * Subspace Reactor * Super Sized * Superfast Gun * Support Fighter * Support Bomber * Synergetic Mesons * Synergetic Mesons Adj * Targeting Aura * Targeting Computer * Tesseract Generator * Time Acceleration Device * Time Dilation Device * Turbo * Ultimate Enhancer * Ultimate Enhancer Adj * Ultimate Enhancer Imp * Unstable Meson * Very Weak Durability * Veteran * Warp Field * Warp Field Adj * Weak Durability * Weak Durability Adj * Weak Durability Imp List of weapon conversions * Back Gun * Beam Drones * Beam Drones Adj * Corrosive Meson * Direct Gun * Direct Gun Adj * Distant Drones * Distant Snake Drones * Distant Snake Drones Adj * Distant Snake Drones Imp * Dumbfire Barrage * Dumbfire Swarm Barrage * Dumbfire Swarm Barrage Adj * Dumbfire Missiles * EMP Missiles * Energy Cannon * Energy Cannon Adj * Energy Cannon Imp * Energy Cannon Prototype * Flak Cannon * Flak Cannon Adj * Gauss Cannon * Gauss Cannon Adj * Gauss Cannon Prototype * God of Destruction * Heat Ray * Heat Ray Adj * Homing Meson * Homing Meson Adj * Homing Plasma * Ion Beam * Ion Cannon * Ion Cannon Adj * Ion Cannon Prototype * Laser Barrage * Laser Beam * Lasererang * Linked Blaster * Linked Blaster Adj * Melee Lasers * Melee Lasers Adj * Mini Nuke * Mini Shockwave * Missile Drones * Nano Fighters * Overcharged Heat Ray * Overcharged Heat Ray Adj * Paralyzing Plasma * Plasma Beam * Plasma Bombs * Plasma Bombs Adj * Plasma Exhaust * Plasma Exhaust Adj * Power Spread * Prismatic Prototype * Prismatic Beam * Prismatic Beam Adj * Prototype Energy Cannon * Prototype Tesla Cannon * Pulse Beam * Radial Barrage * Radial Blaster * Rocket Barrage * S-Wave * Scythe Laser * Singularity Cannon * Slicer * Slicer Adj * Snake Drones * Spear Gun * Splash Missile * Spiral Meson * Star Missiles * Star Missiles Adj * Star Side * Sticky Plasma * Sticky Plasma Adj * Stinger Missiles * Super Spread * Swarm Barrage * Swarm Missiles * Swarm Missiles Adj * Switch Blaster * Switch Blaster Adj * Switch Plasma * Switch Plasma Blaster * Tesla Cannon * Tesla Cannon Adj * Tesla Cannon Prototype * Thermal Missiles * TriPhased Beam * Unbreakable Drones * Unbreakable Nano Fighters * Unbreakable Snake Drones * Wavecrasher Category:Attachments